The World of Inuyasha
by Sexykitsune-hime
Summary: Four hours after pics are taken, 4 friends get sucked though a dark red hole and transported to the Inuyasha world. They meet the Inuyasha crew but this time Shippo, grown up and like a god, Iunyasha & Kagome r married with kids. rewriteing...for now.
1. Ch 1: The Talk of a Dream

_**Welcome to the world of Inuyasha.**_

**By:** _**Sexykitsune-hine.**_

**Chapter 1: The Talk About a Dream.**

Notes: this is my first fan fiction of Inuyasha . Please forgive me if the first chapter is not good. Please review to let me know how you like it. I have never been to an actuarial anime con. so this is some what of a fantasy of mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or the characters of the series. i do own the ocs in the story.

"Talking"

_"Dream Talking"_

* * *

_"Who are you? What are you? What do you want with me?"_ asked Harmony to a dark mysterious eerie figure.

_"Who I am isn't of importance. What I am is dome sort of mystic guardian to watch over you and protect you when I can. What I want with you, Lady Harmony is to see you are careful on your way to a world your to start a journey. This is all I can say for now. I hope to meet you soon" _said the Dark Eerie Figure.

_"Wait!! What do you mean by that?!"_

"What do I mean by waking-up, Foxy-chan is to wake-up, put on your anime costume, eat and go to the anime convention. So wake-up Harmony" said Paige as she shooked Harmony to wake-up.

"Huh? Puppy-chan was I talking in my sleep again?" Harmony asked Paige as she opened her eyes to realize she was dreaming. Dreaming the same dream again.

"Yeah. You've been doing that a lot lately." Paige said as she stared at Harmony weirdly.

Harmony got up out of the hotel bed, dressed in her anime costume which was Sonya Blade from Mortal Kombat the animated series. She ate strawberry pancakes with orange juice and a side of bacon for briefest.

Paige her friend, anime/k-nine sister was dress up as Garra from Naruto. She ate the same as Harmony.

After the girls ate briefest they went down stairs to meet their friends. Irwin, who was dress as Johnny Cage and Steven, who was dress as Rock Lee.

"Hey chicks, you're late." said Irwin

"Foxy-chan was talking in her sleep again. It took 30 minutes to wake her" said Paige.

"Sorry about that. I hope we're not late for the final day of the anime convention." said Harmony.

"We're a little late. Don't worry about it." said Steven.

"So Paige what was Harmony talking about in her sleep this time?" he asked Paige.

Paige said "Nothin' new, just same old, same old."

"Oh, ok. Let's get going" Irwin said.

So the four friends went to the anime convention to have some fun. On the way there Irwin asked Harmony this "say Harmony, did ya have the same dream again?"

"Yeah I did. But this time the image was clearer than the last time." Harmony said.

"That's cool. At least the image was clearer this time. What wired dreams you have Foxy-chan" said Paige.

"Yeah, I know Puppy-chan."

"Well, who ever this figure is he sure knows how to ya going, right?" said Steven.

Harmony Chuckled. "Right Steven-chan.'' she said as they arrived at their distention.

* * *

To Be Continue...


	2. Ch 2:Beening Sucked By a Darkred Hole

**Welcome to the world of Inuyasha.**

_**Chapter 2: beening Sucked by a Darkred hole.**_

_Notes: I hope u like this chapter than the first one. Please review to let me know how you like it. I'll also put the names of some of the Inuyasha Japanese Voice Cast whither from the tv show or the movies._

* * *

"Hmm...let's see. I think I'll buy these Inuyasha candy snacks and Sailor Moon candy snacks" Harmony said as she paid for Inuyasha & Sailor Moon Kit-Kats and Reese.

"Hey (1)Kitsune-chan, hurry up. We'll miss the autograph singing of the Inuyasha of the World Voice Actors and Actresses" Paige shouted.

"Ok (2)Ko-Inu-chan. I'm done anyway." Harmony shouted back.

_**-Harmony's thoughts-**__I already know who I want to sing my autograph book for the Japanese version of Inuyasha. It's the one who does Shippo's voice. _As Harmony walked up to the Japanese Voice actress Kumiko Watanabe who does the voice for Shippo.

"Hi, miss may I ask for your autograph?" Harmony asked.

" Of course, young lady. I'm surprised your my first American female to come up and ask for my autograph." said Kumiko Watanabe.

"So what is your name young lady?" Kumiko asked.

Harmony blushed as she said, " My name is Harmony, ma'am."

"What a beautiful name you have young lady. Such a beautiful name such as yours deserve pictures with me and the cast here." said Kumiko. "After I'm done, how about we take the pictures."

"Sure, that be wonderful." Harmony said as she tried not to blush again.

"To my lovely beautiful big American fan Harmony, from Kumiko Watanabe" Kumiko said aloud as she signed Harmony's autograph book.

After Harmony got Kumiko's autograph, she went to get the other Japanese Inuyasha voice actors and actresses autographs. Harmony also went to get the other around the world Inuyasha voice actors and actresses autographs from east ta west. For the U.S.A she got Scott McNeil the voice of Koga the wolf demon's autograph first.

After Harmony got the voice actor or actress of Jaken to sign her autograph book. She and her friends went to the fountain Kumiko told Harmony to meet her at, to take the pictures with her and the Japanese voice crew(both the t.v series and the movies).

* * *

_Pictures in order._

_Harmony's picture:_

**Kumiko Watanabe (Japanese voice of Shippo).**

**Satsuki Yukino(Japanese voice of Kagome).**

** Yamaguchi(Japanese voice of Inuyasha).**

** Kuwashima(Japanese voice of Songo).**

** Tsujitani(Japanese voice of Miroku).**

** Hidaka(Japanese voice of Kikiyo).**

** Narita(Japanese voice of Sesshomaru).**

** Noto(Japanese voice of Rin).**

** Nagashima(Japanese voice of Jaken).**

**Hisako Kyoda(Japanese voice of Kaede).**

** Morikawa(Japanese voice of Naraku).**

**Yukana(Japanese voice of Kanna).**

**Akiko Yajima(Japanese voice of Kohaku).**

**Izumi Ogami(Japanese voice of Kagura).**

**Kenichi Ogata(Japanese voice of Myoga).**

** Kikuko Inoue (Japanese voice of Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi from Inuyasha the movie 3: Swords of an Honorable Ruler).**

**Mieko Harada(Japanese voice of Kaguya from Inuyasha the movie 2: The Castle Beyond the looking Glass).**

** Akio Otsuka(Japanese voice of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's Father from Inuyasha the movie 3:Swords of an Honorable Ruler).**

**Fumihiko Tachiki (Japanese voice of the hell sword, Sounga from Inuyasha the movie 3: Swords of an Honorable Ruler).**

**Emi Motoi (Japanese voice of Ai from Inuyasha the movie 4: Fire on the Mystic Island).**

**Down the line.**

**The entire voice cast crew.**

* * *

Paige's pictures:

**Kumiko Watanabe.**

** Satsuki Yukino.**

**Kappei Yamaguchi.**

** Hoko Kawashima.**

** Koji Tsujitani.**

**Noriko Hidaka.**

**Ken Narita.**

**Mamiko Noto.**

**Yuichi Nagashima.**

**Hisaka Kyoda.**

**Tomoyuki Morikawa.**

**Yukana.**

**Akiko Yajima.**

**Izumi Ogami.**

**Kenichi Ogata.**

**Kikuko Inoue.**

**Mieko Harada.**

**Akit Otsuka.**

**Fumihiko Tachiki.**

**Emi Motoi.**

**Down the line.**

**The entire voice cast crew.**

* * *

_Irwin's Pictures:_

**Kumiko Watanabe.**

**Satsuki Yukino.**

**Kappei Yamaguchi.**

**Hoko Kawashima.**

**Koji Tsujitani.**

**Noriko Hidaka.**

**Ken Narita.**

**Mamiko Noto.**

**Yuichi Nagashima.**

**Hisaka Kyoda.**

**Tomoyuki Morikawa.**

**Yukana.**

**Akiko Yajima.**

**Izumi Ogami.**

**Kenichi Ogata.**

**Kikuko Inoue.**

**Mieko Harada.**

**Akio Otsuka.**

**Fumihiko Tachiki.**

**Emi Motoi.**

**Down the line.**

**The entire voice cast crew.**

* * *

_Steven's Pictures:_

**Kumiko Watanabe.**

**Satsuki Yukino.**

**Kappei Yamaguchi.**

**Hoko Kawashima.**

**Koji Tsujitani.**

**Noriko Hidaka.**

**Ken Narita.**

**Mamiko Noto.**

**Yuichi Nagashima.**

**Hisaka Kyoda.**

**Tomoyuki Morikawa.**

**Yukana.**

**Akiko Yajima.**

**Izumi Ogami.**

**Kenichi Ogata.**

**Kikuko Inoue.**

**Mieko Harada.**

**Akio Otsuka.**

**Fumihiko Tachiki.**

**Emi Motoi.**

**Down the line.**

**The entire voice cast crew.**

* * *

_Harmony and Paige's Pictures:_

**Kumiko Watanabe.**

**Satsuki Yukino.**

**Kappei Yamaguchi.**

**Hoko Kawashima.**

**Koji Tsujitani.**

**Noriko Hidaka.**

**Ken Narita.**

**Mamiko Noto.**

**Yuichi Nagashima.**

**Hisaka Kyoda.**

**Tomoyuki Morikawa.**

**Yukana.**

**Akiko Yajima.**

**Izumi Ogami.**

**Kenichi Ogata.**

**Kikuko Inoue.**

**Mieko Harada.**

**Akio Otsuka.**

**Fumihiko Tachiki.**

**Emi Motoi.**

**Down the line.**

**The entire voice cast crew.**

* * *

_Irwin and Steven's Pictures:_

**Kumiko Watanabe.**

**Satsuki Yukino.**

**Kappei Yamaguchi.**

**Hoko Kawashima.**

**Koji Tsujitani.**

**Noriko Hidaka.**

**Ken Narita.**

**Mamiko Noto.**

**Yuichi Nagashima.**

**Hisaka Kyoda.**

**Tomoyuki Morikawa.**

**Yukana.**

**Akiko Yajima.**

**Izumi Ogami.**

**Kenichi Ogata.**

**Kikuko Inoue.**

**Mieko Harada.**

**Akio Otsuka.**

**Fumihiko Tachiki.**

**Emi Motoi .**

**Down the line.**

**The entire voice cast crew.**

* * *

_Harmony and Irwin's Pictures:_

**Kumiko Watanabe.**

**Satsuki Yukino.**

**Kappei Yamaguchi.**

**Hoko Kawashima.**

**Koji Tsujitani.**

**Noriko Hidaka.**

**Ken Narita.**

**Mamiko Noto.**

**Yuichi Nagashima.**

**Hisaka Kyoda.**

**Tomoyuki Morikawa.**

**Yukana.**

**Akiko Yajima.**

**Izumi Ogami.**

**Kenichi Ogata.**

**Kikuko Inoue.**

**Mieko Harada.**

**Akio Otsuka.**

**Fumihiko Tachiki.**

**Emi Motoi.**

**Down the line.**

**The entire voice cast crew.**

* * *

_Paige and Steven's Pictures:_

**Kumiko Watanabe.**

**Satsuki Yukino.**

**Kappei Yamaguchi.**

**Hoko Kawashima.**

**Koji Tsujitani.**

**Noriko Hidaka.**

**Ken Narita.**

**Mamiko Noto.**

**Yuichi Nagashima.**

**Hisaka Kyoda.**

**Tomoyuki Morikawa.**

**Yukana.**

**Akiko Yajima.**

**Izumi Ogami.**

**Kenichi Ogata.**

**Kikuko Inoue.**

**Mieko Harada.**

**Akio Otsuka.**

**Fumihiko Tachiki.**

**Emi Motoi.**

**Down the line.**

**The entire voice cast crew.**

* * *

_Harmony and Steven's Pictures:_

**Kumiko Watanabe.**

**Satsuki Yukino.**

**Kappei Yamaguchi.**

**Hoko Kawashima.**

**Koji Tsujitani.**

**Noriko Hidaka.**

**Ken Narita.**

**Mamiko Noto.**

**Yuichi Nagashima.**

**Hisaka Kyoda.**

**Tomoyuki Morikawa.**

**Yukana.**

**Akiko Yajima.**

**Izumi Ogami.**

**Kenichi Ogata.**

**Kikuko Inoue.**

**Mieko Harada.**

**Akio Otsuka.**

**Fumihiko Tachiki.**

**Emi Motoi .**

**Down the line.**

**The entire voice cast crew.**

* * *

_Irwin and Paige's Pictures:_

**Kumiko Watanabe.**

**Satsuki Yukino.**

**Kappei Yamaguchi.**

**Hoko Kawashima.**

**Koji Tsujitani.**

**Noriko Hidaka.**

**Ken Narita.**

**Mamiko Noto.**

**Yuichi Nagashima.**

**Hisaka Kyoda.**

**Tomoyuki Morikawa.**

**Yukana.**

**Akiko Yajima.**

**Izumi Ogami.**

**Kenichi Ogata.**

**Kikuko Inoue.**

**Mieko Harada.**

**Akio Otsuka.**

**Fumihiko Tachiki.**

**Emi Motoi.**

**Down the line.**

**The entire voice cast crew.**

* * *

_Harmony, Paige and Irwin's Pictures:_

**Kumiko Watanabe.**

**Satsuki Yukino.**

**Kappei Yamaguchi.**

**Hoko Kawashima.**

**Koji Tsujitani.**

**Noriko Hidaka.**

**Ken Narita.**

**Mamiko Noto.**

**Yuichi Nagashima.**

**Hisaka Kyoda.**

**Tomoyuki Morikawa.**

**Yukana.**

**Akiko Yajima.**

**Izumi Ogami.**

**Kenichi Ogata.**

**Kikuko Inoue.**

**Mieko Harada.**

**Akio Otsuka.**

**Fumihiko Tachiki.**

**Emi Motoi.**

**Down the line.**

** The entire voice cast crew.**

* * *

_Paige, Irwin and Steven's Pictures:_

**Kumiko Watanabe.**

**Satsuki Yukino.**

**Kappei Yamaguchi.**

**Hoko Kawashima.**

**Koji Tsujitani.**

**Noriko Hidaka.**

**Ken Narita.**

**Mamiko Noto.**

**Yuichi Nagashima.**

**Hisaka Kyoda.**

**Tomoyuki Morikawa.**

**Yukana.**

**Akiko Yajima.**

**Izumi Ogami.**

**Kenichi Ogata.**

**Kikuko Inoue.**

**Mieko Harada.**

**Akio Otsuka.**

**Fumihiko Tachiki.**

**Emi Motoi.**

**Down the line.**

** The entire voice cast crew.**

* * *

_Harmony, Paige and Steven's Pictures:_

**Kumiko Watanabe.**

**Satsuki Yukino.**

**Kappei Yamaguchi.**

**Hoko Kawashima.**

**Koji Tsujitani.**

**Noriko Hidaka.**

**Ken Narita.**

**Mamiko Noto.**

**Yuichi Nagashima.**

**Hisaka Kyoda.**

**Tomoyuki Morikawa.**

**Yukana.**

**Akiko Yajima.**

**Izumi Ogami.**

**Kenichi Ogata.**

**Kikuko Inoue.**

**Mieko Harada.**

**Akio Otsuka.**

**Fumihiko Tachiki.**

**Emi Motoi.**

**Down the line.**

** The entire voice cast crew.**

* * *

_Harmony, Paige, Irwin, and Steven's Pictures:_

**Kumiko Watanabe.**

**Satsuki Yukino.**

**Kappei Yamaguchi.**

**Hoko Kawashima.**

**Koji Tsujitani.**

**Noriko Hidaka.**

**Ken Narita.**

**Mamiko Noto.**

**Yuichi Nagashima.**

**Hisaka Kyoda.**

**Tomoyuki Morikawa.**

**Yukana.**

**Akiko Yajima.**

**Izumi Ogami.**

**Kenichi Ogata.**

**Kikuko Inoue.**

**Mieko Harada.**

**Akio Otsuka.**

**Fumihiko Tachiki.**

**Emi Motoi.**

**Down the line.**

** The entire voice cast crew.**

* * *

After all the pictures were taken, Kumiko asked Harmony this, "Harmony-san, if it's ok with you, Would you like to be pen pals with me?''

"Of course. I love to be pen pals with you, " said Harmony.

"Thank You. But call me Kumiko. Ok?"

"Ok, Kumiko and you're welcome."

"I see you have a _**Learn How to Read, Write and Speak Japanese **_book. I take it your learning Japanese, my dear"Kumiko said as she saw Harmony's Learning Japanese book.

"Why yes, I am, Kumiko. I'm also learning North and South Koren, Chinese and Taiwan." Harmony said with a smile on her face.

"Well if you ever need help, you let me know. Ok?" Kumiko said as she handed Harmony a piece of paper with her address, phone number, and e-mail.

"Ok, thanks Kumiko. I'll do that."Harmony said as she did the same.

"Hope to see you at the next Anime convention. Bye, Harmony-chan it was nice meeting you and your friends. Take care." Kumiko said as she left for the tour bus and wave good bye to Harmony and her friends.

"See ya later. Have a safe trip. Take care." Harmony said as she waved goodbye to Kumiko and the Japanese Inuyasha voice cast crew.

"Alright let go see what they got left at the stores, you guys" said Steven.

"Ok Steven" Irwin said.

" Alright Steven-Chan" Paige said.

"Okey-Dokey Steven-Chan" Harmony said.

Four hours after the pictures were the four friends were still looking around to see what they wanted to buy. After a while they headed for the foundtain to rest before they did any more shoping. Then all of sudden Harmony felt something strange. Like something was coming, but she didn't know where it was comeing from. She had a worry look on her face, for she knew in her heart that something bad was going to happen.

"You ok, Harmony-chan?"asked Irwin.

"Huh? Oh,yeah. I'm ok Irwin-chan." Harmony said as she came out of being spaced out.

"Are you sure Kitsune-chan? 'cause you don't look it" Paige said as she looked at Harmony with a worry look on her face.

"Yes. I'm sure Ko-Inu-chan. Don't worry about me."

"Yeah Paige. She just tired from all that walking is all. I'm sure after she rest feet some, she'll be fine." Steven said to cheer Paige up even though he was worry as well.

Then as soon as Paige was about to say _"Ok Steven-chan. If you so."_ a darkred hole appeared and the four friends were unexpectedly sucked into the darkred hole. They all screamed. "_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

* * *

_

To Be Continue....

**Me: So this chapter 2 of my inuyasha story.**

**Ash: Cool story so far Harmony.**

**Serena/Usagi: Yes good story so far Harmony.**

**Me: yes well i'm working on ch2 of my yu-yu-hakusho story and put it up by the end of this week.**

**Ash:****As well as ch 3 of this story but she won't put it up til some time in the next 2 weeks**

**S/U: Same with her Naruto story.**

**Me: Please vote for 5 charaters for my crossover story.  
**


End file.
